Tanabata Trials
by Onna
Summary: Sanosuke decides to play matchmaker and get Kenshin and Kaoru together... ooh boy... what the hey will our ex-gangster do to accomplish that? ***SxM bonus chapter up!***
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

"KENSHIN!!!!"

"Orororooooooo?!?!?!" Kenshin cried as he tripped over his own feet to fall into the laundry tub. He surfaced, spitting out the soapsuds in his mouth. "H-hai de *ptui* gozaru, Yahiko?"

Yahiko ran out, panicked. "What's up with Busu?!"

"I don't know... what's wrong?"

"She doesn't seem to be responding to my knocks on her door! I need to train darn it! I've tried everything, from taunting her to begging, but she's not coming out!"

"Oro?! Kaoru-dono?" he rapped at the shoji.

Nothing.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Still nothing.

He slid the shoji open ever so slightly, only to be face to face with...

"KENSHIN NO HENTAI!!!"

"OROOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!!" was all Yahiko heard before he saw Kenshin flying off the dojo floor, blood spewing out from his nose.

"Tanabata is tomorrow," Tsubame murmured. "How is Kaoru-san?"

Yahiko scratched his head. "Seems like she's getting moodier and moodier with each passing day. She's not acting like herself. She didn't seem to notice me when I called her 'busu' today. Not to mention that she's been trying all these new kimonos lately, as if she's dolling herself up."

Sano downed a rice ball. "Say, I kinda have a feeling something's up with Jou-chan. It has been a year since the rurouni supposedly 'proposed' to her."

"Baka tori," Megumi muttered. "You don't know women."

"Oi! Who're you calling a baka?!"

"Urusei!" Yahiko snapped. "What's your point, Megumi?"

"My point is that Kaoru-chan's feeling low because Ken-san 'proposed' to her last year, but took it back because... well... you know the story. Tomorrow is going to remind her about that incident. Why do you think she's trying to, in Yahiko's words, doll herself up?"

"Y-you mean?" Tsubame stammered.

"She's trying to get Ken-san's attention, but knowing him, he'll be dense enough not to notice. Sometimes I just wish Ken-san would get off his backside and do something about his very _obvious_ feelings for Kaoru."

"Damn straight!" Sano cried. "Leave it to me! I'll get that rurouni proposing to Jou-chan before Tanabata is over!"

"Oh no..." Yahiko mumbled.

*********

A/N: Oro?! Sano playing matchmaker?! Oh dear...

Now! I'm gonna need some MAJOR help! This is the first time I'm writing a humor fic, and my brand of humor might be too corny for keeps. So! I need you guys to tell me in your reviews what you think Sano would do to get Kenshin (the baka rurouni) to propose to Kaoru.

I will not be posting this in the website as of yet, in case this turns into a failure...

Aargh! Think positive, Onna-baka!

And while I'm at it. PUH-LEEZE review my original fic **Allied Special Forces**.


	2. The Bet (and the First Attempt)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

"Oh please!" Megumi rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

"What?! You don't think I can do it, kitsune-onna?!"

"With a brain like yours, I doubt it!" Megumi sneered, fox ears appearing on her head.

"Wanna bet?"

Yahiko started laughing. "This is gonna be good!"

"Ano... Yahiko-kun..." Tsubame admonished.

"If I win," Sano smirked. "You'll have to go out with me for a week."

"And if Megumi wins?" Yahiko piped up.

"I'll be her slave for a month." 

"Ohohohoho!" Megumi laughed. "It's a deal, _slave_."

Sano scowled. "The deal ain't over yet!"

"I don't have to know when it's over. It's obvious you'll lose."

"Oh yeah? Sez who?"

Yahiko shouted with laughter. "I'm with Megumi. With someone as baka as Kenshin, it'll take him years to get Busu to marry him."

Sano flashed a cocky smile. "Ha! You don't know who you're betting against, Yahiko-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!" And the head-gnawing began.

"Kowai..." Tsubame trembled.

_Oro... tomorrow is Tanabata..._ Kenshin thought to himself. _Last year's Tanabata was terrible for Kaoru-dono... Should I make it up to her?_

"Oi! Kenshin!"

"Orooooooooo?!" Kenshin tripped over the basket of clean linen and got himself tangled in the clothesline.

"What are you planning for Tanabata?"

"A-ano... sessha..."

"Aww! Come on! Better ask Jou-chan out before Yahiko gets his great-grandkids!" he scowled as his hands began to close around Kenshin's neck, without Sano knowing it.

"Oro?! Sano... s-sessha..."

"Or do you think Kaoru'll be the one to make the move? She's not gonna wait forever," Sano continued, again cutting Kenshin off.

"Sano...! *choke*..."

"Well?! What are you going to do about it?"

"Sano! What are you doing to Kenshin?!" Kaoru cried, her hands on her hips.

Kenshin and Sano's gaze swung to her, and Kenshin's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath... well, what's left of it.

Kaoru had a beautiful red kimono on, with soft white flowers embroidered with gold threads. Her hair was free from the ties of her ribbon, flowing down her back like a dark curtain. Her lips had a soft rose color, and Kenshin had to fight down the urge to run to her, grab her by the head and kiss her. His gaze fell to her kimono, and his eyes bulged at the sight of the slightly opened collar.

"O...ro..." he choked out.

"Who? Me? I'm... ahhh... I..." Sano asked, panicked. _She mustn't know!_ Then an idea hit him. "I'm making him a kimono for Tanabata!"

_Sanosuke no baka!_ Kenshin thought, clawing at the hands on his neck. _That was idiotic!! Help! Need air!!!_

Kaoru's eyebrow went up. "A kimono?"

"Tasu... kete.. *choke* de... gozaru..."

"Then why are you choking him?!"

"The... uh... collar!" Sano said, tightening the gi around Kenshin's neck. "So his chest won't show."

Kenshin's face was turning blue. "O... *choke* ro..."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and threw the bokken leaning on the shoji, slamming it against Sano's head. 

"OWW!!!" he released Kenshin.

"Baka! You're hurting him!"

"Geez, Jou-chan! Lay off the bokken for a day, will ya?"

Kaoru began to fuss over the red-haired swordsman, who was taking in great gulps of air. "You were hurting him! So why should I lay off the bokken?!"

Kenshin raised his eyes to find Kaoru's bosom at his eye level. He blushed and coughed. "Oro....."

"He didn't say I was hurting him! How should I know?!" Sano rushed over and knocked the rurouni down. "Not now, Kenshin..." he muttered. "Hentai..."

"Ororororo......"

Kaoru huffed. "You two sure are acting strange."

Sano left Kenshin to tend to his injured pride and marched to the Akabeko. He was going to win this bet even if it killed him. No way he's going to be Megumi's slave for a month!

So he went to see the person who wanted to get Kenshin and Kaoru together from the beginning.

Sekihara Tae.

"Ne, Sano-kun. I heard about the bet," she greeted him.

"Yeah..."

"Well, how did it go?"

Sano shrugged. "Jou-chan was there. I couldn't get Kenshin to propose just yet."

"Any bright ideas?"

"Nothing my mind could cook up."

Tae smirked. "So much for being a rooster, huh?"

"Oi!"

"Shhh...!!! Yahiko and Tsubame are outside! They'll hear you!"

"Sorry... So, could you help me out?"

"Well... I do have a trick..."

"Cool! What is it?" Sano asked eagerly.

Tae reached from behind her and revealed a timepiece. She dropped it on Sano's hand.

"Heh?" Sano asked, looking at the timepiece. "What's this?"

"Try hypnotizing him."

"Great! Uhh... how?"

Tae sighed impatiently. "I'll ask someone who MIGHT know."

"Who?"

"Megumi-san."

"NANI?!?!?!"

*********

A/N: Funny enough? I hope so. I have to thank Liv and Bluejay for helping me out with the comic factor.

I... hope it's not corny.

WAAAAAH!!!

Thanks to **chibi-angel**, and **Gochan** for the encouragement!

Chapters 3-5 have pretty much been planned and outlined, and I was laughing while Liv and I were working the outline. LOL!!!

And **Allied Special Forces** is looking lonely! Review!!! Please!!! Onegai!!! And this fic too!!!


	3. Hypnotizing Attempt

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

Megumi's clinic was busy for the day as usual, with patients coming in for treatment. People of all ages came to see either Gensai-sensei or Megumi to treat every single injury and disease known to man.

When Megumi's last patient left and Tae saw that no one was going in, so she stood and went to see the lady doctor. "Konbanwa, Megumi-san."

"Tae-san, konbanwa."

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no! Not at all. Please sit down. So what brings you here?"

Tae settled herself on the bed Megumi used for patients. "Ano...my friend needs help and I told h-- her you could help. However, she's...very shy, so I came in her behalf."

Megumi smiled kindly. "And what sort of help would she require?"

"Umm... do you know how to hypnotize?"

Megumi stopped short of what she was doing. "W-what?"

"Well, she kinda wants it, and didn't tell me why. Just told me to come and ask you about it."

"Ooh..." Megumi nodded. "She must be in some sort of trouble. Oh well. I do have a book that talks and teaches about hypnotism," she said as she took the book and handed it to Tae.

"Arigatou," Tae said, bowing. "I'll take this to her now. Ja ne."

"Nandemo nai," Megumi answered as a patient came in.

"Did you get it?" Sano asked in the Akabeko's kitchen as Tae came in.

"I sure did. Here."

"Sugoi!" he cried as he began to flip through the book. "Now where do I learn..."

A noise then caught Tae's hearing. "Shhh! Stay quiet, I think Kaoru and Megumi just came in for lunch. Try to find out for yourself while I serve them."

Sanosuke nodded, eyes on the book. Tae sighed and went out.

"Tae-san! Konbanwa!" Kaoru called. She was looking absolutely beautiful, garbed in her red kimono. Her hair was pulled back to a half-ponytail, and she even had make-up on. And yet she looked sad.

Tae smiled. "Irasshai, Kaoru-chan, Megumi-san. What will you have?"

"Tanuki-chan and I will have the beef sukiyaki, please."

Tae expected Kaoru to react violently to her hated nickname, but instead Kaoru kept quiet. _This is not good..._

"Ahhh...h-hai...I'll be right back with it..." she rushed into the kitchen. "Did you find it?" she whispered to Sano.

He shook his head. "But I think I'm getting there."

"Yoshi! I'll get them busy."

"Hai," he said, then grinned. "Gotcha! Heh? Will this work?" He looked at the timepiece in his hand.

Just then, Tsubame came in. "S-s-sano-san?!"

"Shhh! Stay quiet, they don't know I'm here!"

"What are you doing?"

Sano scowled. "Something important!"

"Tsubame-chan!" Tae called. "I need you to get the sukiyaki!"

"In a minute!" she called back. "Sano-san, does this have anything to do with the bet?"

"Ahhh... just stare at the watch, okay?" Sano asked, raising the timepiece. She nodded. He started to swing it. "Keep your eyes on the timepiece, don't move, focus. Your eyes are going left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right......."

Tsubame's eyes went blank, and they half-closed.

"Left, right, left right...change directions, up, down, up down, up, down, up down..."

Tsubame stayed still.

"Okay. Now repeat after me. I am Himura Kenshin."

"Sessha wa Himura Kenshin..." she replied dreamily.

"On Tanabata," Sano continued.

"On Tanabata..."

"I."

"I..."

"Will."

"Will..."

"Propose."

"Propose..."

"To Jou-chan."

"To Kaoru-dono..."

Tae called again. "Tsubame! Are you done yet?"

"Great! Thanks, Tsubame. You go to Tae, now." He began to pack his things.

"Oro..."

"Tsubame!"

"Sessha wa Kenshin de gozaru..."

"Tsubame!!!"

"Go on and get to Tae," Sano huffed, not noticing the implications of Tsubame's speech.

"Oro... Where's Tsubame-dono?"

Sano had it. "Goodness! YOU go to Tae, NOW!!!"

"Oro?! Sano! I am NOT Tsubame-dono!"

"Oh!" Sano blinked in realization. "I-"

Tae came in and handed the sukiyaki pot to Tsubame. "Here. Take this to Kaoru-chan and Megumi-san."

"Kaoru-dono's here?!" Tsubame ran out, excitedly.

"Sano..." Tae said, turning to the ex-gangster. "What's wrong with Tsubame?"

"Umm... I have to go now!"

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Sano's stomach growled. He grinned. "I am a little hungry..."

"Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru called as the small girl brought their food. "How are you?"

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Eh? Tsubame-chan, why are you talking like Kenshin?"

"Sessha wa Kenshin de gozaru yo!"

Kaoru reached over and felt Tsubame's forehead and the young girl promptly latched herself on Kaoru's waist. "Daijoubu? Megumi-san, I think she's sick."

Tsubame raised her face to look at Kaoru, cheeks flushed. "Aishiteru ne, Kaoru-dono! Marry me!"

Kaoru's eyes bulged. "N-n-n-nani?!?!?!?!"

*********

A/N: Hmmmm.... I kinda feel bad about what we did to Tsubame. LOL!!! 

Errr... okay... what's funny for me may be corny to others. Ummm... right... -sweatdrop-

Anyway! Thanks to those who reviewed **Allied Special Forces**. It's looking less lonely now. -grins-

I hope you guys liked this chapter... -braces for rotten fruit projectiles-

Chapter 4


	4. Too Close for Comfort

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

A/N: Gomen nasai if it's short, minna-san! I had just been swamped with homework and this is the best I could do for now. AAAGH!!! I hate homework!!

Japanese terms and their English equivalents will come as a last chapter. For now, bear with me.

*********

"Ano..." Megumi murmured as she watched Kaoru and Tsubame. "Tae-san did say something about a girl who wanted to know about hypnotism..."

Kaoru looked up, panicked and trying to pry Tsubame off her. "What is going on here?!"

"But... why Tsubame-chan? And why did she end up thinking she was Ken-san?"

Tae, from her perch in the kitchen, gasped and faced Sano, brandishing a frying pan. "Baka!" she whispered hoarsely, hitting him.

"Itai!!! 

"You forgot to take the hypnotism out!!!"

"I got too excited!"

Tae froze, hearing footsteps. "Tae-san?" came Megumi's unmistakable voice.

"Quick! Megumi's coming!" she whispered, dragging Sano to a room.

"What are you doing?!"

"Tae-san?" Megumi called, entering the kitchen. Empty. Then she heard a strange sound from one of the rooms. "Tae-san?" she called again, entering.

And found Tae hitting a young lady in a green kimono.

"Baka!" she cried, hitting her with one of her slippers. "What did you do to Tsubame-chan?!"

The form cowered beneath Tae, shaking.

"Ano..." Megumi spoke up. "Tae-san, who's that?"

"Hmmm?" Tae looked up. "Oh! Megumi-san! Gomen nasai! This is my shy friend. I-I'm sorry for all the trouble she just did..."

"What did she do?"

"She was the one hypnotized Tsubame-chan. A-ano...just distract Tsubame! I'll handle my friend," she pushed Megumi out and slid the shoji shut.

"That was strange..." Megumi murmured, returning to the table she shared with Kaoru.

"Marry me!" Tsubame cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!" Kaoru shrieked.

Tae gave a sigh of relief as soon as she heard Megumi leave. "That was close..."

"Itai..."

"Gomen nasai, Sano-kun. I had to do it," she said as she helped him up.

"That's okay..." Sano replied, scratching his head.

"At least we got away with it..." Tae pursed her lips. She suddenly remembered something and punched Sano square on the jaw.

"ITAIIIII!!!!!!"

"Un-hypnotize Tsubame-chan already!!!"

"Oro..." Kenshin murmured, eyes not leaving the laundry tub. "Kaoru-dono looked so good in that kimono..."

_**Oh yeah! Good enough to eat! Mmmmmmmmmm....**_ Battousai grinned evilly.

_Hentai! Stop that!_ The Rurouni persona glared at the hitokiri.

_**Awww, come on, rurouni! You were drooling when her chest was pointing at your face!**_

_Urusei!!!_ The rurouni fell on Battousai and started a cloud of dust.

"Oro..." Kenshin said, sweatdropping. _I ought to do something about those two..._

*********

A/N: I know, I know. I did the oh-so-infamous Rurouni and Battousai arguing in Kenshin's head. Sigh... I have a feeling this isn't as funny as the others...

-sob- Don't kill me!!!

What? All I have to do is say thanks and no one wants to review **Allied Special Forces**? WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Review! Onegai!

Okay, enough groveling. -goes back to doing homework-

-grumbles-


	5. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

A/N: HAH!!! Good riddance to homework!!! Lived to torture Kenshin another day!!! Murhaha!!!

Gosh, I sound like Liv...

Liv: *I* am contagious! MURHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Onna: Ah, shut up! Anyway! **Kalika Maxwell**? You actually bookmarked me? Thank you!!!

*********

The next day, Kenshin was yet again doing the laundry, and very deep in thought.

"Oi, Kenshin!"

"Oroooooooooo?!?!?!?!?" Kenshin jumped.

"Relax! It's just me!" Sano sighed. "You got any plans today?"

"Iie de gozaru... Just wondering what to do to make last year up to Kaoru-dono."

"I have an idea," Sano said after pretending to think for a while. "Follow me."

"Oro?" Kenshin murmured as Sano led him out of the Kamiya dojo to his shack. As soon as Kenshin stepped in, Sano closed the door shut and pushed his closet to block the door.

"Sit down on the futon, Kenshin. I'm looking for something," Sanosuke began to fumble around his pockets.

"Hai, de gozaru." _This is strange... Oro?! This is not what I'm thinking this is! Is it? _"Sano? Do you happen to be gay or something?"

Sano's eyes bulged. "Baka!!!" he smacked Kenshin.

"OROOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm insulted! No way! I was just looking for this," he revealed the timepiece and began swinging it.

"Oro? Sumanu... what are you doing?"

"Quiet! Focus on the timepiece will ya? Left right left right left right left right......"

"Oro.........."

**_What the hell is he doing?!_** Battousai growled.

_Oro... I have no idea. But I am getting quite sleepy..._

"Still swinging left right left right...it changes, up down, up down, up down, up down....."

Kenshin's eyes half-closed. "Oroooooo...."

"Up down, up down, up down...you are Himura Kenshin...say it."

"Sessha wa Himura Kenshin..."

_**Hell! I know I'm Himura Kenshin!**_

"Today is Tanabata."

"Today is Tanabata..."

_Oro..._

**_And I know today is Tanabata!!!_**

"And I love Kaoru."

"And I love Kaoru-dono..."

_**H-hell! K-Kaoru?!**_

_Oro?! What is he trying to do?_

"So, I."

"Sessha..."

Battousai and Rurouni's eyes grew wide with interest.

"Will."

"Will..."

And they both started sweating.

"Propose to her."

"Propose to..."

_**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

"Oro?!" Kenshin jumped, knocked out of his hypnotic trance.

Sano growled. "GAH!!! What's wrong with you?!"

"What am I doing here...?" Kenshin murmured.

_**Sh*t! SH*T!!! Tanabata! Today! Kaoru!! Marriage!!!**_

_We gotta make last year up to her. But how?!_

_**Baka! She won't accept a proposal from us if we don't mean it!**_

_Well, then we have to mean it!!! I love her..._

**_So do I..._**

_**Then it's settled!**_ an unknown voice said.

**_Oh no..._** Battousai groaned. _**The hypnosis created a third personality...**_

_This boy is really sick... Oro?!_ Rurouni cried as Battousai made quick work of the newcomer, now lying face down on the ground. _You killed him!_

_**Only way to get rid of him. Now, where were we...**_

"WHAT...does it take...for you...to PROPOSE TO JOU-CHAN, DAMN IT!!!" Sano growled.

"Sano..." Kenshin murmured, his eyes a mix of amber and violet.

"Nanda?" Sano groaned, his head in his arms.

_**Agreed?**_

_Agreed. Let's do this._

"I'll do it."

"Eh?!"

"I'll propose to Kaoru. Today."

*********

A/N: No! Not over yet! The bet was that Kenshin had to propose to Kaoru. He hasn't yet. Wonder what sort of mishaps Kenshin would go through before he actually proposes. Knowing a bumbling rurouni like him, it might take a while.

Kenshin: Oro?! That was hitting below the belt, Onna-dono.

Onna: -evil laugh-

Kenshin: ^^;; A-ano... I think I better get out of here!

Onna: Kenshin!!! You are NOT going anywhere until I finish this fic!

Kenshin: Orooooo........


	6. Trouble...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

Sano stared at Kenshin for a moment before jumping up and yelling, "Yatta! I-- Go, Kenshin!"

"Oro?!" Kenshin cried as Sanosuke slapped him on the back. _I wonder what made me say that..._

"I swear, Jou-chan's gonna be totally psyched. Better not bumble your way through this one."

"Oro! SANO!!!" Kenshin growled, giving him an amber stare.

Sano chuckled. "I'd better get you back to Jou-chan before she calls the police and charge me for kidnapping."

"Oro?!"

Kaoru stared at the mirror in front of her, gently running the brush against her cheek. She placed it back on her dresser and took another brush, dipping it in red liquid. She then proceeded to paint her cheeks and lips with it.

_Tanabata... _Kaoru sighed inwardly. _Kenshin no baka... I just hope you notice me this time..._

Finished with her make-up, she arranged her hair into an intricate hairstyle with long ribbons and combs. She left some of her hair to cascade down her back, yet pulled back some strands away from her face, emphasizing her high cheekbones. She shrugged out of her yukata and slipped into her under kimono, then pulled a shimmering blue kimono with green cranes embroidered on the lower part of her upper garment. The lower part was decorated with drawings of gentle waves of the sea, ocean green in color. She reached for the matching obi and encircled it around her waist, ending it with a hummingbird knot.

Kaoru had never indulged herself in such a fashion, but when she saw the fabric, she just fell in love with it. She bought it without hesitation, slightly wincing at the high price.

"Tadaima!" she heard Kenshin call out. _Here goes nothing..._

"Okaeri!" she called back as she slid the shoji to her room open.

Kenshin's expression was something Kaoru would keep in her memories for a long time.

"K-Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin's jaw dropped when he saw her emerge from her room. _Kami-sama... she's gorgeous!_

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Jou-chan, you look decent, for a tanuki."

Kaoru began to fume a bit but seemingly held her composure. Kenshin could see that she didn't want to ruin her make-up and clothes. She turned to him, eyes pleading, before she asked, "Kenshin? What do you think?"

"A-ano..." Kenshin swallowed. "Kirei..."

That came out without him thinking. Considering the mental state he's in...

_**Woo-hoo!!! She looks sooooooooooooo hot!!!**_

_Kami! Kirei de gozaru!!! I think I'm going to die!_

Kaoru's eyes lit up, and she gave him a small, sensuous smile. "Arigatou..." she purred.

Kenshin would have started to drool if Sano didn't nudge him. "Oi, Kenshin!" he whispered harshly. "Do it already!"

"Oro?!"

"Go on!"

"A-ano... K-Kaoru-dono..."

"Hai? Kenshin?"

"S-sessha... a-ano... w-will you...?"

"Come on already!" Sano hissed.

"W-will y-you m-m-m..."

_**Oh, come off it, rurouni!!! You're so damn slow!**_

_Oro?! **You** try proposing to this goddess!_

Yahiko came rounding the corner at that moment, eyes widening at the sight of a dolled-up Kaoru and a red-faced, breathless rurouni.

"Oh no..." Sano groaned.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

"A-ano... K-Kaoru...d-dono... will y-you d-do sessha the h-honor o-of..."

Sano huffed in impatience. "Baka! Kenshin, propose to her already! I need to win that bet!!!"

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko turned to Sano, eyes widening.

"What bet?" Kenshin asked.

"What is going on here?!" Kaoru demanded.

Yahiko began laughing. "Wait till I tell Megumi about this!"

"M-Megumi-san?!" Kaoru cried, her eyes darkening in her indignation. "SANOOOOOOOOO!!! You have a lot of explaining to do!!!"

Sano knew it. He was done for.

"Oops..."

*********

A/N: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oops! Gomen! Can't help but laugh after reading to many humor fics. Now I wonder if mine matches up to theirs...

Kenshin was supposed to bumble this one! Not Sano! Oh wait!!! IDEA!!!

WAAAH!!! Need! More! Humor!!!

Kaoru: Onna-san?! What's wrong with you?!

Onna: Other than I am torturing a baka tori-atama and talking to characters that are not supposed to exist...

Kenshin: Oro?! Onna-dono!

Onna: -spins and chokes Sano- HAHAHA!!! You thought you can play matchmaker?! No one plays matchmaker better than me, bub! 

Kenshin and Kaoru: ONNA-SAN/ONNA-DONO!!!


	7. Heartbreak and Sensitivity

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

"Let me get this straight," Kenshin said. "You and Megumi-dono had a bet to see if I'll propose to Kaoru-dono before Tanabata is over."

Sano and Megumi nodded.

"Ohohoho!" Megumi laughed, fox ears and all. "I knew that baka tori couldn't do it!"

"Oi! Who are you calling an idiot and a rooster?!"

Kaoru just sat there, back in her white kimono with blue sakura petals and her usual blue ribbon. She clenched her fist, eyes glittering dangerously.

"You're baka enough not to notice that Ken-san doesn't want a sweaty, unattractive tomboy for his wife," Megumi teased, draping herself on Kenshin.

"Oro?! Megumi-dono!" Kenshin shouted indignantly.

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. "Megumi-san..." she said through clenched teeth.

"Ne, Ken-san. Why don't you ask me to marry you instead of that tanuki?" Megumi whispered in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"ORO?!"

"MOU!!!" Kaoru cried, slamming her bokken against Sano's head. "You insensitive jerks!" she screamed as tears began streaming down her face. "Why don't you just butt out of my non-existent love life!"

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin watched in horror as Kaoru ran out, sobbing. "Wait! I want to ask you something!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Kenshin thought frantically for anything to make her feel better. "Kaoru-dono, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he blurted out.

Kaoru froze. Then turned her tear-filled eyes to him.

"BAKA!!!"

"Oro?!"

"You're only asking me to marry you to get Sano out of this bet! Well, I won't help that free-loading rooster head, rurouni! So you can keep your proposal to yourself!" That said, she marched out of the room.

"Hah! I win!" Sano cried.

"You lost, baka tori," Megumi huffed.

Sano frowned. "Oi! He proposed to her before Tanabata was over, didn't he?"

"Baka! He knew about the bet! He probably proposed to let you off the hook," Megumi smirked. "Ken-san would never want a sweaty, unattractive tomboy like her. He wants a real lady."

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Yahiko yelled angrily. "Kaoru's hurt enough already, and all you two could think about is that stupid bet and her so-called 'unladylike' attributes?!"

Sano rolled his eyes. "You do that to her too, Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko ignored the "chan" comment, a sure sign that he was upset. "At least I don't hit someone when they're down! Honestly! If you're such a lady, Megumi, then why do you keep teasing Kaoru about it?! A real lady doesn't hit someone below the belt just because the guy she's after wanted someone else!"

Megumi looked at Yahiko, shocked.

"AND YOU!" Yahiko turned to Sanosuke. "All you think about is your gambling and free-loading! You have got to be the most insensitive tori-atama I've ever met! You lost the bet! Now live with it!"

Sano suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Yahiko huffed in annoyance and stormed out of the room.

Kenshin followed him out, leaving Megumi and Sano alone. "I need to talk to Kaoru..." he murmured.

"Damn straight you do," Yahiko muttered. "Ne, Kenshin, I know you meant it when you proposed to Kaoru earlier. I guess she's still sore about the bet and thinks Sano coerced you to do it."

Kenshin nodded. He didn't know the boy could be so perceptive.

"If I were you, I'd wait till she cools off. Then pop her the question. Surprise her. Knowing Busu, she'll be all over you in a second."

Kenshin smiled. _I can't believe I'm taking love advice from a 10-year-old._

"Kenshin?"

"Hai de gozaru?"

"Just don't tell Kaoru or Tsubame about this, ne?"

"Aa de gozaru."

*********

A/N: Gomen nasai if it's short again! Ha! Kenshin did bumble this one!!!

Kenshin: -red-faced- ONNA-DONO!!!

Onna: Shut up! Anyway! Here's a writing challenge for Sano x Megumi fanfic writers. I've left the kitsune-onna and tori-atama in a room alone in the Kamiya dojo. Now to settle the bet they made. Sano will become Megumi's slave. But how will this bet change their relationship with each other? That's the challenge for you!

If you want to do this, leave your request in your reviews. I'll announce it in the next chapter on who will get to do this.

And, no. I am not bashing Megumi. I think she's okay, but I don't really like her as much as Kaoru, Misao or Tomoe. But she deserves to be happy too. That's why I'm presenting this challenge.

Until the next chapter! Ja!


	8. Gentle Words

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

**Spoiler Warning! Jinchuu arc spoilers are in this fic!**

A/N: Okay! So far, **Karina Kineshi** has expressed her interest in taking up my challenge. And I say, I would be honored! She is one of the best Sano x Megumi fic writers and I would so love to read it if she decides to take up my challenge.

No I am **NOT** sucking up here! It's true!!!

The reason I made the challenge was because I'm a **terrible** Sano x Megumi fic writer, and I want those two to have a lovely story and a great way to get together, so I presented it.

Oh, and **Yaruna-chan**, I usually just think of the plot of the next chapter as I go, but the comedy factor has been supplied by my crazy friend **Liv**.

Well, then! On with the fic!

*********

"That insensitive baka of a rurouni!" Kaoru wailed. "And yet he could be so thoughtful! Why does he have to confuse me so?"

"Kaoru-chan," Tae murmured. "I don't think Ken-san would do that..."

"He did! The hapless rurouni did! He proposed to me just because he wanted to help Sano out, not because he loved me!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you?"

"No," Kaoru said, sniffling.

"Like a man who wants you. Kaoru-chan, he does love you. I don't know what happened in the dojo today or just because I made him do that to you in last year's Tanabata, but he really does love you. The flowers, all those times he saved you from people who tried to hurt you."

"D-demo..."

"Why don't you go home and see how much he loves you for yourself?" Tae gently led her out of the restaurant.

Kaoru leaned against the wall, her feet rooted to the ground. She lifted her arm and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru looked down. "Tsubame-chan!"

"Ano... daijoubu da yo?"

She shook her head. "Ne, Tsubame-chan."

"Hai?"

"Do you think Kenshin loves me?"

Tsubame sat down next to Kaoru's feet and smiled. "Kaoru-san. Remember when Enishi took you to his island?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Kenshin-san found a doll in the dojo. A doll that looked exactly like you. Enishi's sword was stabbed through the heart and a cross mark was etched at its left cheek. We thought it was really you, and you were really dead."

The blue eyes widened as she slid down to settle herself beside Tsubame.

"Everyone took it really hard, especially Kenshin-san. He disappeared for a while, then we found him in Rakuninmura."

"Nani?! R-Rakuninmura?!"

Tsubame nodded. "He refused to move, to eat, to even have his injuries treated. When Yahiko-kun fought that giant, it was all I could do to get him to save Yahiko. I don't know what happened, I know it wasn't my begging that got him moving. But he got up and fought to protect Yahiko, and eventually decided to go find you."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru murmured.

"Strange that no one told him you were still alive, and somehow he knew you were. But the important thing is, once he knew, he immediately wanted to go find you. Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san really missed you. And if you love someone and they're away from you, you miss them. Ne?"

"H-hai..." Kaoru smiled shakily. "Arigatou, Tsubame-chan."

She let Tsubame go back into the restaurant before she went back home, a bounce in her steps.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin whispered as her blue ribbon came into view.

"Tadaima!" she sang out cheerfully.

"Okaeri, Busu!" Yahiko said, waving his shinai. "How about training me today for once? You've been slacking for the past two days!"

Kaoru's face grew red with anger. "Fine! Get into the dojo and I'll beat you into a pulp for calling me 'Busu'!"

"YEAH!" Yahiko cried as he ran into the training hall. "Get ready to be defeated!"

Kaoru chuckled before looking at Kenshin.

"Okaeri," he murmured, standing up.

"Ne, Kenshin?"

"Hai de gozaru?"

"About your proposal..."

"Oro..." Kenshin winced, fearing the worst.

"You'll know my answer tomorrow."

*********

A/N: I hate writers' block... -grumble- Gomen if it's short again...

-rubs eyes sleepily- I gotta go to school now...

And no I did not stay up to write this fic.

Review, onegai... Reviews make Onna-baka perky...

Kaoru: Onna-san!!! You forgot your bag!

Chapter 9


	9. Promised to You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

Kenshin nervously leaned back in the tub, letting the water soak through his chilled form. He lifted the damp cloth to his face and wiped briskly.

_Will she...? Or won't she...?_

He wanted to marry her. Not because of Sano's bet as she first thought. 

It was because he loved her and wanted her to be his. _Himura Kaoru... that has a nice ring to it..._

Kenshin sighed as he rose from the tub and rubbed himself dry before slipping into his yukata. _This has been quite a day..._ he thought as he stepped out of the bath house and padded towards his room.

Only to find Kaoru practicing in the yard.

"Kaoru-dono?" he called just as she made a diagonal swing.

"Kiya!" she panted before looking up. "Kenshin! What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say I couldn't. You're pretty up late for a bath." She looked at the clock on the floor. "It's 11:30."

"I couldn't sleep also. May I watch?"

Kaoru nodded as she returned to her exercises. "Kenshin."

"Hai de gozaru?"

"Do you love me?"

Kenshin froze. He knew she was going to ask that question when he proposed to her earlier.

Kaoru was looking at him nervously, her eyes pleading.

He took a deep breath. "Kaoru, I meant every word of my proposal. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."

"But do you love me?" she persisted. Kenshin could see he had no way out but tell her.

Not that he minded. He'd been keeping his feelings bottled up for so long. She needed to know.

"Aa, Kaoru. Aishiteru."

With a joyful cry she threw herself at him, her arms encircling his neck.

"Oro?!" Kenshin cried as he caught her.

"Kenshin... Kenshin..." Kaoru murmured as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oro?! Kaoru, why the tears?"

"I'm just so happy. Oh Kenshin... I've loved you for so long. I thought I'd never hear those words..."

Kenshin grinned as he wiped her tears with his fingers. "Shush... Aishiteru, Kamiya Kaoru..."

"Aishiteru... Himura Kenshin..." she murmured before he kissed her, longingly and sweetly.

When they broke apart, Kaoru looked at the clock on the floor and smiled at Kenshin. "It's midnight... It's officially tomorrow..."

"Aa... Kaoru, will you marry me?"

"Hai, Kenshin. I will."

The couple never went to sleep.

*********

A/N: I am still waiting for someone to take up my challenge!!!

This is quickly turning into a sap fic, when it's supposed to be funny! But then again... SAP IS GOOD!!!

WAI!!! Almost done!

**Karina Kineshi**, are you still interested about taking up my challenge?


	10. Bound by Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

Kenshin smiled at his blushing bride beside him, marveling at how beautiful she looked in her white wedding kimono. Kaoru, other than the elaborate headpiece on her head, decided to have her hair down with small white flowers adorning the black tresses. He knew why she did that. He once told her that he loved to have her hair flowing freely at her back.

Her white wedding kimono complemented her pale skin, a sharp contrast to his black one.

The priest performed the purification rituals, then presented Kenshin with a small cup of sake, the first of nine. He sipped each one, handing it to Kaoru soon after. She drank delicately, and placed the cups back on the altar. The priest then handed Kenshin a long strip of paper, which he began to read the words of commitment aloud.

He then took Kaoru by the hand and took two twigs of the Sakaki sacred tree as an offering to the gods. Sake was then given to Sano and Megumi, representing Kenshin's family, and Tae and Gensai-sensei, representing Kaoru's. They drank to symbolize Kenshin and Kaoru's union.

It was done. In the eyes of everyone and the gods, they were man and wife.

Kenshin brought her close to him and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Aishiteru, Himura Kaoru." He loved the sound of her new name.

Kaoru smiled at him, tears glistening in her blue eyes. "Aishiteru, Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin didn't care if anyone was watching. He kissed her right then and there.

"Kenshin!" Sano shouted, waving a jug of sake. "Omedetou!"

"Yeah!" Yahiko chimed. "You finally married Busu, though I don't know what came over you to do that..."

"Baka!" Misao cried, bopping Yahiko on the head.

"Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame chimed.

Kenshin raised his hands, as usual. "Maa, Yahiko, Misao-dono, Tsubame-dono. There is no need to fight on my wedding day."

Kaoru, now changed into her red kimono, smiled as she came and took his hand. "Ne, anata."

"Hai, koishii?" Kenshin whispered.

"I guess we have a few people to thank for this, ne?" she grinned teasingly.

"Maa..." he chuckled as looked over at the guests of their party. "I did hear that Aoshi and Misao-dono are getting married in two months."

Kaoru giggled. "She finally caught her okashira."

"Aa," he nodded. "Now if a certain ex-gangster and lady doctor will fight less to ever decide to tie the knot..."

She looked at him, blue eyes widening in surprise. "Kenshin! I didn't think you could be that observant!"

Kenshin pretended to look hurt, but only succeeded in chuckling as Kaoru pulled him close to kiss him. "I'm not _that _dense," he said between laughs.

"We'll just see how things go..." she murmured against his lips, giggling.

"Hai..." he whispered before he kissed her again. "Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru..."

*********

A/N: Ooooh, I had so much fun doing this! Thank you to the people who reviewed! It inspired me to finish this fic.

**Karina Kineshi** will be taking up my writing challenge, and it will be uploaded as a bonus chapter to this fic as soon as she sends it. Arigatou, Karina-san! I'm so honored!

**Liv and I have started work on a re-write of our RK/FF7 crossover fic in http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=754323. REVIEW!!! ONEGAI!!!**

Jap Terms as requested are coming!!!

1. Oro- Kenshin's signature comment. Usually used when Kenshin's confused.

2. Hai/Aa- Yes

3. Kaoru-dono- Kenshin's way of saying "Kaoru-san", which means "Miss Kaoru".

4. Kenshin no hentai- Kenshin you pervert

5. Baka- Idiot

6. Tori-atama- Rooster Head

7. Urusei- Shut up

8. Jou-chan- Sano's nickname for Kaoru; literally means "little missy".

9. Rurouni- No such word exists. Nobuhiro Watsuki created this word by playing around with the word "ronin" meaning samurai with no master. Roughly translates as "wanderer".

10. Kitsune-onna- Fox lady

11. Yahiko-kun/Tsubame-chan- Honorifics attached to names if they are family members or close friends. Chan for girls and Kun for boys usually.

12. Oi- Hey

13. Sessha- Kenshin's way of saying "I"; means "this unworthy one".

14. De gozaru- Kenshin's way of saying "desu" or "gozaimasu".

15. Tasukete- Help

16. Bokken- Kaoru's wooden sword

17. Shoji- Japanese sliding door

18. Konbanwa- Good evening

19. Ja ne- See you.

20. Nandemo nai- It's nothing

21. Irasshai- Welcome

22. Aishiteru- I love you

23. Nani/Nanda- What

24. Daijoubu?- Are you all right?

25. Ano... - Ummm...

26. Itai- Ouch

27. Iie- No

28. Sumanu- Sorry

29. Yatta- Great

30. Tadaima- I'm home

31. Okaeri- Welcome home

32. Tanuki- Raccoon

33. Kirei- Beautiful

34. Kami-sama- God

35. Busu- Ugly/Hag

36. Demo- But

37. Arigatou- Thank you

38. Anata- Normally means "you"; from wife to husband takes the meaning "darling"

39. Koishii- darling

40. Omedetou- Congratulations

41. Maa- Kenshin's way of saying "calm down"

Bonus story: Sano X Megumi


	11. The Trouble With Words -- by Karina Kine...

Onna here! Karina has sent me her answer to my challenge, and I'm very proud to present it to you guys! Enjoy yourselves and I'll let Karina take over. Thank you, Karina! And may I say I love this fic!

Karina's Note: The fic itself (Tanabata Trials) may not fit into any original timeline, but my chapter will. It's only going to be a one-shot, and a very _sappy_ one-shot at that. Enjoy, and thanks to Onna for letting me have the challenge! Any other challenges I need to take? ^_^

*********

**The Trouble With Words**_  
_By: Karina Kineshi (coronaflare@mail.com)

"You didn't have to tell him, you moron!" The stinging accusation was accentuated by an equally stinging slap to the cheek. I gave Sanosuke a glare that said the slap was the _least_ that he could get away with at this point. He seemed to cower in fear and submission. I was fuming. 

_That man is intolerable! _

Kenshin's eyes darted from side to side to me, then to Sano, then to me again. "Let me get this straight..." Poor Ken-san, he looked so positively clueless. But underneath that emotion, there was a brief flicker of anger in his eyes that I had never seen in my gentle friend until this moment. While Sanosuke may have been blissfully unaware, I saw the way Ken-san's breathing became shorter and shorter, as if building up for a storm. "You and Megumi-dono had a bet to see if I'll propose to Kaoru-dono before Tanabata is over." 

I nodded guiltily and turned to Sanosuke, who was grinning like an idiot despite the hand mark on his cheek. I resisted the urge to throttle him. Why did this feel so bad? The moron smiled at me as if this was the most fun he had ever had in his life and expected me to beam right back at him. Half-heartedly, I laughed and said some lax comment on Sanosuke's intelligence. That always seemed to do the trick whenever my guilt was beating me upside the head. 

I saw the way Kenshin uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot. 

I saw his averted eyes and the deep sadness in them when they made brief contact with mine. 

And then I saw Kaoru. 

Inferno was definitely an understatement when it came to the fire that smoldered in her eyes. She was glaring at me to burn a hole right through my heart, but did my heart really exist? Betrayal flickered all over her face, the betrayal that I gave her. What kind of friend was I to put her through so much pain? 

Call it my sense of justice (or maybe just my conscience), but whatever I destroy, I have to find a way to mend again. Although it would kill me many times to see a man I love go after my best friend, I would survive. Besides, I gave my heart to someone else a long time ago... 

A cohesive thought miraculously flashed inside my head. Acting on pure instinct, I hesitantly put my hands on Kenshin's shoulders. I certainly hoped it didn't _look_ hesitant. I cleared my throat and turned on my "sexy voice", as Sanosuke so jokingly calls it. I know what you all are thinking and let me assure you, that rooster headed idiot would never, _ever_ get the same voice from _me_ talking to him. 

"You're stupid enough to not to notice that Ken-san doesn't want a sweaty, unattractive tomboy for his wife." 

Ouch. That hurt me just to _say_ it. 

Kenshin looked ready to burst into flames while he stuttered and tried to wrench free from my grasp, but I held on firmly. It had to be said. I never thought that human eyes could open that wide. 

I admit, that was pretty harsh of me to say something like that to Kaoru. Unfortunately, it was the only way out of situations like this. I knew the girl way too well and knew exactly how she would react, which was perfect for my master plan. Don't worry, there is a plan. 

The bad thing is I'm just making it up as I go along. 

Standing beside a furious Kaoru was an equally dumbstruck Sanosuke. He looked just as livid as she did. Only, his eyes were not directed at me. I followed his line of sight and realized with a gasp that they were glaring directly at the man pinned underneath my grip. 

Kenshin. 

Swallowing down a lump in my throat when Kaoru looked ready to burst into tears, my voice found itself. She had not given me my reaction yet, so more had to be said. This was painful. "Ne, Ken-san? Why don't you ask me to... marry you... instead of that tanuki?" I ran all the last words together and immediately turned away from the two pairs of embers scorching me. I hoped it looked sultry but I think I just looked scared. If that remark didn't make her run sobbing out of the room, nothing would. 

After one vicious blow on Sanosuke's head from Kaoru and one bungled proposal from Kenshin, her nerves finally got the better of her and she ran out, crying. 

To my horror, Kenshin didn't go running after Kaoru. He just sat there, stunned, unable to think about what just happened. This was _supposed_ to be the part in the story where the knight in shining armor comforts the lost and forlorn princess, Kenshin and Kaoru. My heart shattered when I realized I would never have a knight to do the same for me. I entertained the notion that maybe someone else could be a knight... 

"Hah!" Sanosuke slapped his knee and defiantly shook his fist in my face. "I win!" 

No, he'd never be a knight for me. 

I sighed. "You lost, stupid rooster." 

A heated verbal debate ensued, and the whole time I kept looking over at Kenshin just _standing_ there. His eyes had a glassy look to them as they watched me argue with Sanosuke, but not really _watching_. I started to fear the poor man had lost his mind. I quickly decided that what I had done with Kaoru would also be right to do with Kenshin. 

No one realized I was helping them, but in my own way. 

"Ken-san..." I motioned to him and held out my hand and smirked at him. That was sure to catch his attention. I was also very aware of Yahiko scowling in a corner. I would use him too. "Ken-san would never want a sweaty, unattractive tomboy like her. He wants a real lady." I felt bad just saying it. What kind of friend was I? 

The preferred effect would have been to have Yahiko usher Kenshin out of the room, but instead, something else happened. Yahiko exploded. He berated me for being "unladylike" and "beating a man when he's down" while I took it all with the best shocked face I could manage. He didn't understand that I was doing this to _help_ Kenshin, not hurt him. 

When Yahiko was through with me, he started yelling at Sanosuke. Now that was going a bit too far because I was the one who provoked Yahiko's anger in the first place. The oddest thing about the whole incident was... that Sanosuke was not looking at Yahiko anymore. He was staring directly at me. Stare? Would stare be the correct word for this? No, more like gaze. Yes, he was _gazing_ at me, like he wasn't seeing anything but his eyes were _directed_ at me. 

How a person can convey so much emotion in just one glance is so very typical of Sanosuke: impossible for all others except for himself. 

"And... just live with it!" A thud on the floor and the slamming of the shoji told me that Yahiko left the room in a huff. Kenshin gave me an apologetic glance and shrugged his shoulders. He said something so faintly that I didn't catch it, and then followed Yahiko out of the room. 

That was certainly different. 

Under other circumstances, I would have been the one doing all the yelling. It felt so different to be the one getting yelled _at_. Maybe I should have been paying attention more to the other people's feelings around me instead of satisfying my own by exploding at them. 

It was a simple matter of miscommunication. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

The silence was still unbroken even after Sanosuke tried to get some kind of sound in the atmosphere. I tried to lift my head to look at him, but found that I preferred it to be on the ground along with my spirits. Everything was going wrong. 

I made a feeble attempt at humor and tried to smile. "Not really, I think I know how you feel like when I yell at you." 

Sanosuke didn't blink. "It's not so bad... once you get used to it." 

"I'm sorry." It didn't really sound like an apology, nor did it feel like one. I didn't really feel like being told by Sanosuke that I like to bite people's heads off and drink their blood, so I was considering just leaving. After all, no one ever noticed all the work that I did for them. I've had to sacrifice so much for others and they don't even know that I'm doing it for them. Why stay? No point to anymore. 

"I don't mean to heap more bad news on the situation, but there's something I have to tell you." 

"Is it concerning our bet, fox?" he grinned. 

I sighed. "No, it's about something else. Something I've been planning to do for quite some time." 

"Ask me out?" 

"No." 

"Marry me?" 

"Of course not." 

"Not even love me?" 

"I... no!" I threw up my hands and was about to shout back at him until I noticed the total look of earnestness on his face. I didn't know whether to laugh at him being so serious or stand there and make sure it wasn't just a mask. 

"What is it then?" he sensed my hesitation and the mask grew even more pinched. "I can't be your slave?" he then added with an uneven grin. 

I took in a deep breath and ran my thumb over my forefinger. The smoothness of my nails always helped to take my mind off such situations. Using my best authoritative voice, I said, "I was thinking about moving back to Aizu." 

Silence hovered in the air. 

"Thinking?" 

_Yes, just thinking. _

I didn't want to tell him that I was just thinking about it though. He would most likely make this harder and try to convince me to stay. "I've been invited by someone in Aizu to start my own clinic. I... I can help more people there than I can here." My voice shook. 

Sanosuke hadn't said or done anything for the duration of my explanation. Instead, he stared at the ground like a puzzle to existence was on the floor. Somehow, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would when I said something about leaving this place. I was a drifter, just like Sanosuke. He was the best person to talk to about such things. 

No, don't question that logic. I knew Sanosuke would have to be the one to first know. Kaoru and Yahiko would beg me to stay, Dr. Genzai would just nod at me and that wasn't the reaction I wanted. And Kenshin? He'd probably think of my name with a curse right behind it and a "Good riddance, now that she's finally out of the way, I can settle down with Kaoru." 

Sanosuke was the best choice because he would understand why. 

"Am I the first one?" 

"Yes." 

"You've told no one else but me?" 

"I think so... yes." 

_Why does it matter? _

First it started off as a low rumble, and then it steadily escalated into a giant hearty laugh. I backed up a couple of steps, fearing the poor man had lost his mind. Wiping away his eyes with the back of his hand, he clapped me on the shoulder and said something that I will never forget for as long as I live... "Bullshit, Megumi." 

_Bullshit?! _

"What!" 

He stopped laughing and did a complete 180-degree emotion turn around. "I meant what I said. You're just doing this to bluff me." 

"Why would I want to do something like that?" I really was curious. How does someone get something like that? 

"That thing with Kenshin, fox, the thing with Kenshin." He tapped a bandaged finger to his temple and let it trail down his cheek. "I saw what you were doing, and now I finally understand why you do things... things that I don't understand." 

_Huh? _

He must have noticed the blank look on my face. Without warning, his hand then tapped my own temple. I was going to swat it away when he smiled tenderly at me. Yes, that's the word: tenderly. Something very un-Sanosuke like. 

"You know, you don't have to feel like shit all the time to make others happy." 

Exasperated, I pushed him back with the heel of my hand. "I know this. Now kindly take your hands off me." It was a wonderful philosophy of life, but not one I lived. I liked to think that since I was just a tad older than him that I knew a little bit more about living my life. It seems that I didn't know anything. 

"You're serious about Aizu, aren't you?" 

I slowly nodded my head. 

"Why did you tell me? Why now? 

I didn't answer. Instead, I tucked a stray lock behind my ear. 

"Aizu..." he repeated. 

I took a deep breath. "This doesn't surprise you?" 

He shoved his hands into his pockets. The way his hair fell over his eyes made him look like a ten year old just like Yahiko. "Guess not. I knew this had to come sooner or later." 

"You're not disappointed? At all?" 

He snapped back. "Why should I be?" 

"I thought you'd like to see me stay." 

"Where'd you get _that_ impression?" he mumbled. 

I counted them off on my fingers, folding them down onto my palm as more reasons made his face more visible. "I know from the way you talk when you're around me. The way you act. The way your eyes shine when you see me. The way you look at me when you think I'm not... watching." 

That shut him up really fast. He just stood there and stared at me with the dumbest expression I've seen on a male face. Of course, I was self confident that I could trigger such a reaction from him. After all, I have that power over the male species. Call me an expert. 

After a short silence, he chuckled. "You watch me?" 

"Uh... No, I meant look." I scrambled for an explanation. Sagara Sanosuke was one of the more interesting people to watch when they thought no one was watching, though I'd never admit it to anyone else. "Look." 

"But you _said_ watch." 

"I didn't mean to say it." 

He smiled. "That's the trouble with words fox. You never say what you mean." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Were we getting into some great philosophy of life now? And with a brawling ex-gangster? He was insulting my intellect? Well, two can play at that game. "Okay Sanosuke, you've convinced me. You're a master with words. My first act as your master would be for you to write me a traditional haiku in praise of my beauty." 

"Does it have to be your beauty?" 

I nearly exploded at the insinuating tone of his voice. I was angered because I didn't know if he meant that I was ugly or what. Now I know how that poor girl felt whenever Yahiko teased her. I didn't know why I felt so relieved at the same time I was furious; maybe it was Sanosuke's seemingly carefree attitude in receiving news of my departure. That was the reaction I wanted, but it wasn't halfway over yet. 

"Yes, it has to be about my beauty. I know you think I'm beautiful." 

"Whatever. Let's get this damn thing over with." He paused, and then looked at me with earnest eyes. "I'm not too good at this, but..." 

_Black ceramic masks  
Cold demeanor, sparkling hate  
True beauty lies beneath. _

I caught myself from staring slack jawed at Sanosuke. I almost raised a trembling finger and exclaimed, "You know POETRY!!" but something else got the better of me. "You're... that was a good poem. But it's a 5, 7, 5 syllable pattern. You had six in the last line." 

He shrugged. "Sorry." 

"That's okay. It was lovely." 

Sanosuke puffed his chest out. "I know." 

All I could think about was how my imminent departure to Aizu would not last as long as a month. That meant that Sanosuke could only be my slave for a short period of time. After the heart twisting poetry that he just made up, I began to see that a month would be far too long for me to cope with the stress of leaving all my friends behind. I needed to sever all ties. 

It hurt less that way. 

"Is that all for today, master?" 

I held up my hand to stop him from leaving. "Actually, no. I want you to listen to a poem I just made up for you, and then you are free." 

"Free?" he repeated. "What do you mean, free?" The heavy brunt of the situation had not sunk in yet. 

"It means you will no longer be my slave after I give you a haiku in response to your haiku." 

"The deal was one month!" 

"The _maximum_ is one month! You didn't specify the _minimum_."

Sanosuke growled. "Damn. You mean I'm free directly _after_ you recite it?"

"Yes."

"The _moment_ after?"

"Of course, idiot!"

He looked pleased. I had no idea why until afterwards.

I only write poetry in my journal and have never said them out loud. It's far too embarrassing. That haiku he made up was lovely; I did mean that part. It just shocked me when he attacked my beauty on the outside for what was within. I didn't think he was capable of such philosophy.

_The mask will shatter  
Soul lies beneath in a prison,  
Waiting for a key. _

Don't ask why I composed a poem so quickly for him. I felt a sort of kindred bond with him after our walk with the fireflies, but I quickly realized that Aizu and Tokyo were too far apart to continue any kind of correspondence. This would be a good parting gift for him.

I sighed. Did I feel ever so dumb before? He watched me the entire time, both critical and understanding. "There. You're free. I hope... I mean... I don't wish to see you again until I leave for Aizu, understand?"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

He slapped his knee in triumph. "I don't have to obey. I'm not your _slave_ anymore. I'll see you as often as I want."

I was in no mood for his tricks. Even though I enjoyed the rare displays of emotion he was showing, my mind was too clouded with the departure that it seemed to pervade the atmosphere. Sanosuke, as usual, was oblivious. "Please... I don't want you to see me again. I need you to forget."

_Why? _

"Why?"

Why indeed, Megumi? I think it was the poetry that made me think it, I really do. Now was certainly not a time to fall for someone like Sanosuke. He wasn't worth it, was he?

I chose my words carefully after his eyes bored into me. "I'm... I'm starting to wish that you had been my slave for real, and not by force."

Now where did _that_ come from!?

"I know. I can tell by the way you look at me out of the corner of your eyes." His hand slithered up my arm to rest on my shoulder. The sheer electricity of the simple movement was enough to keep me fastened to the floor. It was almost enough to entice a tear to come out.

Almost.

"Making me eat my words?"

"Yes. You can do so much with them. Eat them, write them, weave them, mold them..." A ghost of _something_ crept into his face and made his eyes sparkle. "But you know what's the best thing you can do with words?"

My heart was racing. "No, what?"

"The best part... is when you do nothing." It was then he closed the gap between our faces and his lips met mine. I don't think I'll ever forget all the... _chemistry_ of that moment. Our first kiss, but it wasn't what I had imagined since the fireflies. One of my hands came to rest on top of his own, which was caressing my cheek. The other reached up to trail down his face.

_ The mask had shattered. _

Who ever knew that underneath his façade there was a real man?

After pulling away, slightly flushed, I gazed longingly at the space behind Sanosuke. There was nothing there, so I don't know why nostalgia would strike at such an odd time. Suddenly, I didn't want to leave. But I had to. Before I knew what I was doing, I was already exiting.

"You do know that I would have been your slave forever if you had asked me to, right?"

I didn't turn around and opted to close the shoji before making one last comment. "Yes, I know." Pausing, I added a last remark. "You know what's another thing you can do with words?"

"What?"

I smiled beneath a tear. "Say goodbye."

That's how I left Sanosuke until the departure day: standing in the middle of the floor with unspoken communication racing between us. He was smiling at me; I could _feel_ it. Later, I realized that I too had made a mistake in my haiku, but somehow I didn't care. The emotions were stronger than the words.

I know that the emotions were stronger than words when we finally said goodbye for the last time in front of that carriage. Maybe that's why it seemed so chaste and virginal to outsiders, we had already established that words were all that needed to be said the day I left.

_If I ran, it'd only be a day's distance on foot. _

_ No matter who, you can visit them anytime you want, right? _

"Wow... you really do say nice things occasionally."

Sanosuke gave me a smile. "I never say anything _but_ nice things."

I knew only he could hear what I had to say next. "I know. You're very eloquent with words."

"I know," he said.

I look back on all the fun I had in Tokyo and the memory of a certain rooster headed man always pops up in my mind. He really did know what to say and when to say it. Maybe he's still making up poetry. Maybe he's still thinking about me as I am of him.

Maybe. Not perhaps or possibly. Maybe.

I can only hope. Wish. Or even desire.

Hey Sanosuke? You know what's another thing you can do with words?

Saying 'I think I miss you most of all' or... dare I say... 

'I think I love you.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Please comment. I've never been a ghostwriter before, and it's a new experience for me. Is it a good first try? A bad one? Tell me so I can improve. Commenting and critiquing is the only way I'll get better, so don't hesitate to click on that button! For more of my work, go to: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=46353 *bows* Thank you for being responsible! 


End file.
